


blanket fort

by ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere



Series: nim's drarry microfics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, flangst, it's closer to hurt/comfort maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere
Summary: written for the prompt: blanket fort
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: nim's drarry microfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185002
Kudos: 11





	blanket fort

Sometimes, Teddy and Harry would build a blanket fort in Grimmauld’s living room and spend the whole day under it. Teddy loved it of course, but it gave Harry a quiet joy too, to be able to reclaim a small part of a childhood that should have been his. But at the end of the day, blanket forts are for kids, not adults with a job and a house.

Harry sighs, waiting to be told exactly this, as Draco pops his head into the fort. “I got off work early and I figured I would come over for dinner. I didn’t know Ted was here.” Draco looks around and Harry watches as his expression turns confused when, instead of Teddy, he sees Harry’s discarded jumper, his tray of tea and biscuits and the book he’s been reading.

“Teddy left about an, uh, hour or so ago. I was too lazy to clear this up so..” Harry trails off, wincing slightly, waiting for Draco to call him out on his pathetic excuse.

Instead, Draco just looks at him for a moment, warm gaze assessing. “Mind if I join you?” he finally asks, soft smile speaking volumes. _Oh_.

Later, they have dinner in the fort as well.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere.tumblr.com)


End file.
